


Demigods Don't Get Normal Dates

by EmmeTheFangirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Amusement Park, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day, but mainly the fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmeTheFangirl/pseuds/EmmeTheFangirl
Summary: it's Valentine's day! With their first one being ruined with Percy's disappearance, Annabeth and Percy planned out the perfect date. Unfortunately for the demigods, nothing ever goes how they plan.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 17





	Demigods Don't Get Normal Dates

Percy hummed as he cooked breakfast. It was Valentines day, and both Percy and Annabeth wanted it to be special. They hadn't gotten to spend the previous one together because of the whole Hera kidnaping him thing, so this would be their first Valentines as a couple. 

Annabeth and Percy had planed this day far in advance. They had bought tickets for Cony Island, a movie, and made reservations for a fancy restaurant. 

Percy had woken up early so he could make her breakfast in bed. He was a good cook. Believe it or not, Annabeth was the one who couldn't cook to save her life. Percy finished up the pancakes, and set them on a tray, along with some fruit, and bacon. 

Picking up the tray, he made his way to the bedroom they had ended up sharing.

Percy shook Annabeth's shoulder lightly. "Hey, Wise Girl," he whispered, "wake up."

She rolled over, and mumbled something that sounded like, "Five more minutes."

Percy let out a quite laugh. He pressed a kiss into her hairline and said, "I have a surprise for you."

Annabeth groaned and wiped the sleep from her eyes. "Percy? Wha--"

He sat a tray on her lap. "Happy Valentines day Annabeth."

She looked into his eyes in confusion for a moment, before letting out laugh and giving him a soft smile. "You made all this?"

Percy nodded, grinning back at her. He forked some of the pancake, and held it to her mouth. "Open up for the fishy!"

Annabeth shook her head at her boyfriend's antics before accepting the food. "I love you Seaweed Brain."

"I know."

After they finished eating, and finally stopped cuddling, they began to get ready for their day on the town.

~*~

Percy pulled Annabeth along with a grin. "Let's go on the carousel next!"

She laughed at him. She couldn't remember the last time the two of them had been able to be so carefree. 

They got up to the ride and she pointed out a pegasus. "That one looks like Blackjack"

"He does, doesn't he?"

"Wanna ride that one?"

Percy faked a gasp. "Together? Why Annabeth, I never took you for the rebellious type!"

"Oh shut up," She playfully hit his arm.

They climbed on the fake pegasus. Annabeth sat in front with Percy behind her. His hands covered hers on the pole. 

"This is a lot easier than riding the real Blackjack," The smile could be heard in his voice. 

Annabeth's smile grew. "You aren't hundreds of feet in the air."

"I think the fact I don't have to find a donut shop to land at helps a lot too."

The two of them laughed.

To soon the carousel came to a stop. They exited the ride and continued roaming around the park. eventually they made their way to the carnival games. 

"I bet I can win more of these games than you, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth smirked looking out over the games.

"Oh, you're on, Wise Girl." Percy was already planning how to win their little contest.

The bottle toss was their first victim. Where Annabeth studied the rings and bottles from afar to calculate the best way to win, Percy stealthily put water on the rings to get them over the weirdly shaped bottles. Annabeth ended up winning by one point.

Percy tried to convince Annabeth to play the fish game, but she claimed he had an unfair advantage. Percy totally wouldn't have used his powers to win. They still ended up freeing the fish when they walked past and the fish were begging to be freed. 

They ended up being banned for winning to much before they got to finish their contest, but regardless both claimed they, "Totally would've won," if they hadn't been kicked out of the games.

Both had their arms full of stuffed animals and knick knacks when Percy let out a laugh. "Hey, look!" 

Annabeth turned her head to see what Percy was looking at. "Oh no," she said, trying not to laugh. It was the tunnel of love.

"Wanna ride?" He grinned. "This one wont be full of spiders."

"What the hell, we'll still have plenty of time to make it to the movie."

They set down on the boat with their prizes piled around them. 

They started floating down the river. Annabeth laid her head on Percy's shoulder as sappy music started playing.

Annabeth pointed to a baby in a diaper. "I can't believe mortals really think Cupid looks like that."

"I know right, it looks more like a karpoi than anything else."

They tried to bite back laughter at the stupid depiction of the god, but they ultimately failed.

Percy stopped laughing. "Hey, Annabeth," He said, scanning the area. "am I going crazy, or is something over there." He pointed at the bank in the upcoming turn.

Annabeth became silent as well. She began surveying the area. "Oh, shit," She breathed out. "What is that?"

"Do you think we could be lucky enough for it to be just be someone who works here?" Percy said weakly. 

Naturally, that was when the monsters stepped out of the shadows. Four harpies. They all turned towards Percy and Annabeth.

"Nope." 

"One normal date. That is literally all we ask for," He said as he and Annabeth jumped off the ride to dodge the Harpies' attack. 

Percy summoned a wave to hit the harpies to buy them time to get some distance between them. They pulled themselves up onto the ledge and began running towards where the exit would be. Neither Percy nor Annabeth were concerned with the yelps about the ride being broken.

Percy pulled out his pen and flicked off the cap. His sword materialized in his hand. Not long after one of the harpies dove down towards them. Percy swung his sword, but he only managed to cut some feathers. The monster, on the other hand, clawed his arm. 

Percy gritted his teeth in pain while Annabeth pulled down giant hearts she could use as weapons. She flung one like a discus, hitting the harpy in the mouth.

"Thanks Annabeth!" Percy called, stabbing and turning the harpy to dust.

One down three to go.

"Anytime!" She yelled back.

They fended off the others. Percy swiped at them with his sword, and Annabeth would hit them with some love themed prop she jerked off a wall or from the floor.

The tunnel opened up into a pond. Percy tackled Annabeth, and they went under. An air bubble was shared between them.

"Okay," Annabeth said. "here's the plan," She began to explain.

Percy nodded. "Gotcha." 

The harpies were still circling them. Waiting for the two demigods to breach the surface. Percy couldn't help but wonder if the mortals were seeing lost haunted house actors.

He called the water around himself and Annabeth to propel them to the side of the pond. A jet of water came up pushing the three remaining harpies to the other side. They burst from the water and began running.

They weaved between couples and families. By the time they made it to a bridge they had sustained more injuries, and killed another harpy.

They climbed over the railing, paying no attention to the one or two civilians screaming for them to stop. Hand and hand they lept, doing their best to keep from thinking about the fall into Tartarus not even a year ago.

Wind whizzed by, and then--SPLASH.

Percy held Annabeth close to him as he willed them to the bottom, and then up stream.

Once they were certain they had lost the harpies they surfaced. A fisherman let out shrill shriek when they popped up, but other than that no one noticed.

Percy dried them off, and they began walking away.

Annabeth looked over to Percy. He wore an expression similar to her own. His lips were pressed together, and she could see the disappointment in his eyes. "We won't make the movie."

He slumped slightly. "Yeah," he said letting out a sigh. "We should still be able to make it to the restaurant."

Annabeth let out a humorless laugh. "Will they even let us in like this?" She gestured to their bloody and tattered appearances.

Percy's lips cocked to one side. "We do have a reservation."

They had to run most of the way, but they made it to the restaurant by six-thirty.

Percy hoisted Annabeth up and spun her around. They let out cheers of joy. Sure they had missed the movie, but they could still have their romantic dinner. 

Percy held out his arm. "Shall we?"

Hooking her arm around his she replied, "We shall."

With their heads held high they marched into the restaurant arm in arm.

The man at the front of the restaurant glared at them. "I'm sorry we have no openings today," He said.

"We have a reservation," Percy assured him. "For Percy Jackson, and Annabeth Chase."

The man looked skeptical. "We need an ID to confirm that."

Percy reached into his pocket only to find nothing besides a pen. His face paled an he looked over at Annabeth. "I lost my wallet," He whispered. 

"I have like ten bucks to my name," She whispered back. 

They both knew that wouldn't be enough to pay the bill. They stood there dumbly for a moment before the man spoke. "I'm sorry, but without an ID we can't seat you."

Percy nodded. "Yeah, we understand..." 

He and Annabeth left the restaurants with their shoulders slumped. They walked in silence until Annabeth's stomach grumbled 

With a sigh she asked, "What now?"

"I don't know."

"The only way today could get worse--"

"Don't say it. What ever you were going to say, _please_ don't say it."

"Yeah, don't wanna give them anymore ideas." Annabeth said bitterly. She balled her hands in to fists. "Today was supposed to be perfect. Don't we deserve a nice Valentine's day after all the shit we have to put up with?" She bit her lip to keep it from trembling. She was already frustrated, and crying would only make her feel worse. 

"Hey, it's okay," Percy said pulling her into a hug. She buried her head into his shoulder as he stroked her hair. 

"'M sorry," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"For what? If I hadn't asked you to ride that stupid tunnel of love we--"

Annabeth cupped his face with a hand. "It's not your fault, Percy."

He rested his forehead on hers. "Gods, we're a mess aren't we?"

With a week laugh she replied, "We really are."

"Let's forget about our plans," Percy said, "What do you want to do?"

"At this point I'd just like to take a shower and eat something."

"Okay, let's go home. We can just order a pizza or something."

"Okay"

~*~

Annabeth had just stepped into the shower when Percy walked into the bathroom. "The pizza should be here in thirty minuets or so," He said.

She stuck her head around the curtain. "Did you get pineapples?"

"Only on your half. I seriously don't know how you eat that."

Annabeth flicked some water at Percy. "You just have no taste," She teased. 

"I think I have plenty of taste," He grinned. 

"Not in pizza." 

Percy stuck his tongue out.

"Wanna join me?" 

Percy let out a mock gasp. "Why Annabeth!"

"Oh hush." She grinned. "Do you want to or not?"

Percy laughed. He got out of his clothes and stepped into the shower. Annabeth stepped out of the spray of water so Percy could rinse off the grime.

When he went to wash his back Annabeth took the wash rag from his hand. "Let me," she said. She brought the soapy rag up and rubbed it along Percy's shoulder blades. He could feel the tension drain from his body as the rag ran over his back. 

Before long Percy had washed Annabeth's back, and they made their way to the living room.

"What's the dumbest sappiest movie we have?" Annabeth asked, going over to where they kept the movies.

Percy stopped to think. "I'm pretty sure the only ones we have like that are Christmas movies."

"That works," she said.

"And there's the pizza," Percy said hearing the door bell. He kissed the side of her head. "I'll be right back."

Annabeth let out a sound of acknowledgment as she went through the DVDs. She pulled out a hallmark movie and popped it in the DVD player as Percy came back into the room with the pizza and drinks. He sat the things in his arms on the coffee table in front of the couch. 

Percy and Annabeth sat down on the couch. She leaned into his shoulder with a content smile. It wasn't the Valentine's day they planned, but neither would've had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Is that how Cony Island or fancy restaurants work? Who knows! I kinda gave up doing research on this. I am pretty proud of myself for finishing this today. This is actually the first holiday fic I've ever finished, so yeah. I hope y'all enjoyed, and happy Valentine's day whether you're single or going out with someone!


End file.
